Grimoire
by angels in wonderland
Summary: "I command that you leave this man's body and soul unharmed." Arthur watched as the corners of his servant's lips twisted into a smile and his head snapped back violently against the wall. Warnings: possession, violence, mild slash.
1. Preview

"Come back to me, Merlin. You're strong enough to fight it." Arthur inched closer to his servant, speaking slowly and clearly to mask his fear. He focused on each word and tried to ignore the thin frame of his dearest friend, the dark strands of hair clinging to his damp forehead. "_Merlin_, I need you to look at me. Say something, anything."

"Arthur," a raspy voice replied as Merlin weakly lifted his head. Arthur saw that the natural blue color and whites of his eyes had replaced the blackness for the first time in hours. Arthur sighed and moved toward Merlin cautiously until he was just inches away from his face. He knew that the chains around his prisoner's wrists could no longer fully protect him. Still, he gently put his hand on Merlin's cheek and lifted his head towards his so that he could maintain eye contact. His skin was surprisingly cold to the touch.

"Yes, it's me. I'm right here."

Merlin stared blankly at his master. His once boyishly charming face was now gaunt and empty. "End this."

"Yes, we're going to find a way to—"

"No," Merlin cut him off. "I mean now." He nodded his head to the dagger on the prince's belt. Arthur immediately grabbed it and tossed it behind him, far from reach.

"Merlin, if at all possible, please stop being such an idiot." Arthur gently nudged Merlin's shoulder with his free hand, attempting to bring back just a moment of what they used to have. Even in desperate times, they could always count on each other for bickering and personal jabs. Arthur saw the hopelessness in Merlin's eyes and knew that there was no chance of lightening the mood. "You cannot ask me to do such a thing. I won't do it."

"I can't bear the pain any longer, Arthur. It is as though my insides are being torn apart. And… the visions… it plays with my mind, tortures me." Merlin's voice began to falter. Arthur shook him lightly until Merlin's gaze once again met his own.

"Stay with me, do you understand? Merlin. _Merlin,_ hold on to my voice." Arthur felt a shaky hand come to rest on his arm. He knew he should move away, but he couldn't. He needed to keep his friend from slipping under again.

"I'm begging you, Arthur. I need you set me free, I can't…" His servant's voice was no more than a whisper. Arthur held back tears and allowed Merlin to lean forward so that his forehead was resting on Arthur's shoulder.

"I know you very well, and you are not one to give up. I will not allow this to be an exception."

His servant's voice was no more than a whisper. "It—it will _never_ let me escape." Merlin's body became limp against Arthur's and just a moment later a slow, twisted laugh escaped his lips. Before the prince could react, he felt strong arms pulling him forward, and Merlin's teeth sank into his neck like the razor-sharp blade of a sword.


	2. Chapter 1

"Spiritus attollere mando sanguinem accipe sacrificium a tenebris. In redieris, vestram rogandum auxilium."

___Drip. Drip. Drip._

When Merlin woke up, he saw a familiar face hovering over him. Her smile, which had once been warm and comforting, was now cruel and twisted. He saw a dagger in Morgana's hand and felt a sharp throbbing pain in his arm, which he realized was the cause of the dripping sound. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that they were in a cave, lit only by a fire which burned nearby. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there.

"Good to see you're awake, Merlin. Just in time for the show." Morgana knelt by a small bowl on the ground and held her hands over it, repeating her incantation. She was reading from a worn out book.

Merlin struggled to speak against the fiery pain traveling from his arm and to his spine. "W-what are you doing to me?"

The sorceress moved closer to him,"I command you... kill the queen of Camelot." Merlin screamed as the pain moved up his spine and through his head. He felt like he was being burned from the inside out. "When you are finished, and the king has seen what you have done," she paused, glaring at Merlin with a sick grin, "you will kill Arthur Pendragon." Merlin let out another scream before everything went black.

When he regained consciousness he was in back in the castle of Camelot. Guinevere's lifeless body lay on the floor, blood trickling from the dagger wounds.

**A/N:** I know I have the curse of short chapters. It's a problem.

This story is up on AO3, if you have an account I would prefer subs/reviews to be submitted there. The works number is 598197 and my pseudo is _karma_.


End file.
